<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Leave the Dressing Room Unless Your Eyeliner Can Kill a Man by HuntingPeople</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780553">Never Leave the Dressing Room Unless Your Eyeliner Can Kill a Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople'>HuntingPeople</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It's lit just Angie and Val talking, M/M, Takes place early on in their partnership, Val plotting Hell domination though, kinda soft, there's no tags for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gonna do fine out there, stop fretting."</p><p>"I'm not-"</p><p>"You are, Angie, you always are."</p><p>-</p><p>A quiet moment in the dressing room before Angel Dust goes on stage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Leave the Dressing Room Unless Your Eyeliner Can Kill a Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk what to tell y'all I just thought I was funny and I needed some softer content for these two</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentino was almost certain the thumping he could hear was Angel Dust's heart and not the music coming from elsewhere in the club. He tightened his grip on the spider's chin a small amount, just enough to get his attention.</p><p>"You're gonna do fine out there, stop fretting."</p><p>"I'm not-"</p><p>"You are, Angie, you always are."</p><p>He shushed whatever Angel was going to say next and leaned back to study his hard work. Getting makeup to look good on fur, no matter how short and pristine white, was always hard, but Valentino liked to think he was an expert at it by this point. He grinned. </p><p>"Lookin' fine as fuck, if I do say so myself."</p><p>Angel mirrored the grin, brand new gold tooth glinting in the bright light of the vanity, "Thanks, Val."</p><p>The pimp stood and adjusted his coat, allowed Angel to finish getting himself ready, "You remember what I told you, Angel Cakes?"</p><p>"Never leave the dressing room unless your eyeliner can kill a man?"</p><p>Val chuckled, "That's good, darlin', but I meant the other thing."</p><p>"If a man ain't scared to fuck ya, but willing to pay for it anyway, he's not worth the time?"</p><p>Valentino shook his head with fond exasperation, barely stopped himself from ruffling the hair of Angel's wig, "That crowd out there is here for <i>you</i>, you own them. Take everything they're willing to give, and don't give back until you've taken even more, you hear me?"</p><p>"Yes, Val."</p><p>The moth leaned down, pressed a chaste kiss to the spider's forehead, "Go make Daddy proud and there'll be something nice waiting for you at the penthouse later tonight."</p><p>After one last <i>'yes, Val'</i> and a check in the vanity mirror, Angel Dust was sauntering out of the dressing room and towards the stage, clack of heels slowly fading into silence.</p><p>Val stayed in place, staring off towards the door.</p><p>Though the spider had only been in his employment for a few short weeks, he had rapidly become Valentino's highest earner, and by extension, his favourite star. </p><p>The pimp was confident that if they stayed together, they could have the entirety of Hell at their beck and call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haters are my motivators</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>